bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Ross
Emma Evangeline Ross is the protagonist of BUNK'D. She was born on April 19, 1998 to Morgan Ross and Christina Ross in New York City. She is the only biological child in the Ross family and is also the oldest child. She is currently 17-years of age and is in the 11th grade. She is a bubbly teenager eager to reorder the world as she sees fit. Now a CIT (Counselor In Training), Emma is determined to become a good counselor, following in the footsteps of her mom. Emma is portrayed by Peyton List. History This information is currently unknown Personality Emma is a girly, sweet, and very fashionable teenage girl. Though she is a bit of an airhead, she strives to do her best with everything she does. Emma displays a little bit of sass into most things. That's probably where her sister Zuri gets it from. She has a very good sisterly bond with Zuri, but usually fights with Luke and occasionally Ravi. She is assumed to be a Directioner, because in random conversations or dreams, she brings up the band. She's shown the most development out of any character in the whole series. She started out as a shallow, snarky, somewhat conceited, but still a jerk with a Heart of Gold. Over the course of the series, she's learned from her mistakes and has grown up into a hardworking, compassionate, forgiving, borderline nice girl. She's easily the nicest character to Bertram and Jessie and tries to help the other characters with their problems. She's even now seeing it's inside that matters as shown with her friendship with Maybelle and how in "Morning Rush" she was going to go out with a nice geeky boy over a self centered guy who was really attractive, during the whole episode she couldn't decide to go out with. Though not to the same extent of big bad Mrs. Chesterfield, Emma acts this way from time to time and more than the others, especially in the crossover episode. In fact, if she wasn't rich and pretty, it would've just been super creepy for Austin and friends to stay the night, not to mention dangerous. But since the Ross family is rich, they all but begged to stay in the penthouse. Physical Appearance She has long, blonde, straight hair and brown eyes. She has pale, creamy skin and is pretty tall for her age. She likes girly clothes and is very beautiful. She occasionally has better fashion sense and curls her hair and it is quite frequent as of season 4 of JESSIE. She normally wears her hair down, but sometimes also wears it up. Her regular choices of shoes are usually flats but sometimes can be seen wearing heels. She wears glasses in some episodes, suggesting she may be wearing contacts most of the time. Peyton R. List, a real life fashionista, mentioned in an interview that Emma's original wardrobe prior to her being hired was cute but somewhat normal compared to Peyton herself. As a result the wardrobe people used Peyton's own style to help make Emma more of a true fashionista. They sometimes collaborate Peyton's clothes with the wardrobe choices for Emma to create even more outfits. Relationships Family Ravi Ross Brother Ravi is Emma's younger brother They fight occasionally, but get along most of the time. Zuri Ross Sister Zuri is Emma's younger sister. They love hanging out with each other and enjoy each other's company. Emma braids Zuri's hair occasionally and Zuri sits on Emma's lap a lot. She helps Emma with her fashion web cast Kitty Couture by making stuff such as (g)litter boxes and steaks. Their relationship together is very nurturing and they love each other. Though, at times, Emma makes Zuri mad as she discovers her older sister isn't as, "imaginative", as she used to be and is rather in love with the latest fashion styles. Though, Emma will go just out of her will after the day is done to go and help Zuri. Though sometimes she finds Zuri rather as, "The annoying nuisance", and Zuri messes up Kitty Couture by selling merchandise though Emma has told her once, well, twice, that she doesn't want it, they always find a way to get along. Friends Lou Best Friend Lou is Emma's ever so cheerful best friend. They share the same cabin and the same hate for Hazel Heidi. Romances Xander Crush They first met in Camp Kikiwaka. Sparks do fly between them. Emma seems to be jealous of the friendship between Xander and Hazel. Enemies Hazel Heidi Enemy They are enemies since Hazel is set out to get the Ross siblings, including Emma herself. Emma seems to be jealous of the friendship between Xander and Hazel. Quotes Trivia *The role of Emma was originally named "Annabel." *Emma is the only biological child of the Ross family. *Emma revealed she had a huge crush on Jordan Taylor. *In an alternate future, Emma apparently discovers time travel and has her face carved to replace the Statue of Liberty's. *She and Zuri were upset - even crying, when Jessie and Tony broke up, showing she is a strong Tessie shipper. *Emma is a fan of One Direction and Austin Moon. *She was dating Caleb, but it's Darla's brother. *Emma seems to have an obsession with glitter. *Mrs. Chesterfield hates Emma the least out of the Ross kids, saying she was "not the most unbearable child." *She accidentally revealed that Jordan Taylor was her password. *She writes stuff on her hand whenever she wants to remember it, like how she wrote "Lie to Jessie about party Saturday night." *It was revealed in the season 4 episode of JESSIE, Karate Kid-tastrophe, that her full name is Emma Evangeline Ross. *She is a C.I.T in Camp Kikiwaka. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Ross Related